The Path
by Spender-Networks
Summary: Scully leaves Mulder's hatered ways for a new life, and to find her son. Nothing like my other fics, Angst and Drama. Chilling and Inspiring, according to reviews else where.
1. The Path

The Path

Spender

PG

Angst/Drama

Post Truth

WilliamFic, no shippyness.

Silver rain drops fall on the path of our wicked journey, and broken hearts shatter on the silent rose of cold dreams. The violet drapes on my beige walls will come down and the shelves will be emptied before i can even spare a glance to the rest of my life. Little is known about my son, and little is given to the chance of finding him. After nearly 16 years, i feel as though it is time to continue my sad journey. The invasion never happend, my love could not care less of his well being, and my feet are cool and bare when the rain reaches them. Before i leave to the scratched sky, and wolloping willows of the night, i must see his tender face once more. It used to fill with love and happieness, but is now pail and unfaithful to my touch. His closed eyes are a sign of stirring peace, as it has been long sense sleep has overcome his lingering soul. Why is it he turned out this way? Why must his flame go dim upon our reading of hrearts and life? I have no will to stay any longer. The pondering and curious beat in my steps turn ever so wanting, as i near the dak door. I step out, and the early dawn light brushs over my clear face. It is time i find my son, before my son finds the truth.

The grass is wismadic and herendus at my tearing touches of walking. The bag over my shoulder and shal upon my chest is what keeps me broad in thoughts. The simplicity of not knowing what is before my holds much more than what can be explained with one word, one gasp. My destination in anywhere the sun leads me, and no where behind. The moon is still out, beckgrounding the pink and orange dust of clouds, and silver outline of the treetops. The stars are slowly disapeering like the wishful thoughts in my weakingly tired brain. How i wish i could have fallen for a nap beofre i set off... but then he would have awoken before I and i would have to waint much more hours before fleeing. It was time, i could wait no longer. My classy silk he had given me for no love was nothing more to me than the pearls dimonds or gold he practicly feeds me through a tube... i needed real love... real touches... no more fake fraudency of despair and sighs of unhappieness. The candle he light between the two of us was now damp with death like a dead rose... the same rose the broken hearts shattered upon. I am finally free of his tragic grasp over my wrist. My mind is clear and concience is in order... this is the beggining for me. Me and my son.


	2. The Wrath

"Ee Gads, was there ever such an obstanant maiden!" he shouted on the stage beofre his pricepal.

"Oh Forlorn, you know i could never leave a soul as beutiful as yours, the luringly beuty that is your hair!" she replied in union to what was written in her crumpled script at hand. one of the viewers snorted shortly, and changed there face to innocent as Mr. Gregory looked behind him to see who was rude enough to laugh during an audition of sorts. He knew what the cold retort was to, and he admits he agreed fully, but he was the administrator and would not laugh at a student directly. His hair was dark and wirey, pearcing down to below his eyelids. His clothes were dark, and chains were wrapped around his neck with random symbols on each thread... It was confsing. How can a student with such grades as his, and such kindness as his, be such a gothic rebellious adolecent as he was? It brought judging books by dusty covers to another level that he would never understand. Unlike the wise teen before him... he did not know what it was like to be different.

"To the dungeons with your compliments, and to the chopping block with your head! You are no longer my, only a mear memory in the past life of yesteryear!" he roared, giving chills to many a audience member.

"Thank-you." Mr. Gregory snipped, waving a hand as a cue for the audition to come to an end. The boy walked off stage, the blonde girl following him down the wooden steps. The next two walked up after them and he dissapered out the back exit. The clouds were cld and dark, wavering over the silent town. He was in the back parking lot, hardly a lot at all... more of a stall with no walls. That was Grollfur for you... cheap and small. the turned the corner and found her curled up, against the wall her head in her arms, crying horiddly.

"Sam." he said kneeling down, putting a hand on her shoulder with gentle touch. "What is it?"

She raised her head, showing her red eyes and black lipstick. Her brown hair was tossled a bit, and there was a small scratch on her cheek. " Will..." she whispered. "It's happening again..." His eyes grew wide at the remark, and he wrapped another arm around her tightly.

"It can't be." he said in her ear.

But it was.


	3. The Light

Shameless broken weed i watch, sitting on my path. Watch my grow or watch no longer, the end is coming near. Or at least that is what i thought was coming. When fire never fell from the heavens, and space ships did not appear in the midnight blue sky, we knew they were not coming... the aliens were not coming. No invasion was going to happen, no mass terror over the entire world, we are only watching space, but space is not watching us.

I can feel my son's presece and the gazes upon my back. I do not look normal to the few people out on the streets this late at night. I am now in a red cloak, hood over my hanging head. The bag is still slung over my shoulder, only now much lighter as i have taken the heavy cloth from it's concelling. Stars are so far away i wonder how far my baby is. I can still see his watering eyes... even though he is nearly sixteen by now.

The funny thing about stars however, is not of their mass distance. Lightyears away... The light that they produce takes years to get to our eyes, that is how far they are from us. But if a star was to die... their light keeps on shining. Because the light from when it was still alive is still traveling... and until it reaches our eyes looking into space, it is always still with life.

My feet give out on me and i fall to the wet grass. A few wanderers step towards me to help, but i bekon them away with a flick of my hand. I stand again and continue my journey, never stopping, never forgetting.

I'm coming to get my star, weather he has died or is still with tender life... i am coming to see his light.


	4. The Child

Hell has consumed her. The discount on life was a trade for her soul. Days after they left, Dana and Fox, she had wondered what would become of them. She fell into sleep and didn't come out until her love pulled her out. One year later they were wed, and expecting. Their only wish was that their little star was healthy... and one day Mulder and Scully would come back to see her. She gave birth at the ceremony, moments after they said i do.

When the months passed and nothing went wrong any longer, they finally breathed a sigh of relief. And maybe it was a moment too soon... Samantha, naed after Mulder's sister began to do things unexplainable. Surely she could not be like William, she was not alien. How could that be possible?

"Bite my lip and close my eyes... take me away to paradise." She hummed to herself, she had been listening to Green Day at an extreme amount lately. Her only escape now was music. John grew tired, and they began to get less and less work done. Her confusion was rushing in all corners of her mind.

Samantha was crying again.

"I'm so damn bored, im going blind, and i smell like" Samantha screamed for attention in the other room, and she felt a tear slit through her eyes. Was this what is was gonna be like now? John watching the TV not caring that their child needs love, and her rushing to her, taking care. And work piling up, not going down. Was this what was going to happen?

Two months later, after she left John, she realised Sam was very much different... and others knew too. She had no choice... after nearly losing her to another alien, she gave her up for adoption much like William. she only hoped they might be going to the same place.

"Sam." William whispered again, holding her tight on the cold gravel. "It's gonna be okay, here me?" she only responded by crying harder in his hoodie. The clouds were coimg out again.


	5. The Temple

"It's something unpredictable

But in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life"

Greenday

The temle of Celiece was a place where they could be themselves. Out in the fields of the town, passed the trail throught the woods, over the bridge sitting on the gorgeuos pond, was an opening in the forest. Tree's surronded ina great circle, like god had taken a big round stap and plucked it right in the middle of ther woodlands. There in the middle of the grass, was a fairly large temple, much looking like the ones built by romans. It was open, with no walls, just stone support beams and a japaneese like roof. There were ten steps leading up to the top. and they surronded the entire structure. They would come there when things got to hectic. From early dawn, when the grass was damp with dew, to mid afternoon when the sun was bright with energy, to the gorgeuos evenings the clouds so orange, and the crickets all a chirping, to the blue nights, stars filling the sky above them with sharp power. they named it the temple of Celiece, from an inscription they found on the North East support beam.

"While the moon stays healthy

And the animals don't stir

I can remain in hiding

My name is Celiece

And no one can take that from me'

They had wondered many times how old the writting was, but never gave it a second glance. Past the temple, to the next trail there was a water fall and small pond, the trees shading it from bright sun. They had lost count of the times they had just jumped in from anger, confusion, or just wanting to have fun. And today was a day they needed to get out their frustration.

The sun had shown itself through the clouds by the time they reached there. Sam jumped in without heitation, not even bothering to take her clothes off. She would worry later. Will jumped in after her, first taking off his hoodie and shoes. She was beutiful, he couldn't stand not going in.

It felt cool and draining of his pain, she had explained to him moments earlier about her dream. So real, so life like. They swam for a few moments, not counting how long it was. Will began to tred water, watching Sam back stroke. He felt like he was in heaven, when something grabbed his foot. It felt cold and clammy against his skin, and before he could scream, he was pulled under.


	6. The Sufficant

Chapter Two: Confrontation

Part Five: The Sufficant

Sliping from reality, sufication can be all but sweet. When your lungs fill, and your mind feels as if it is about to implode in your mind, you can only think of what is above. Of what is happening in the few inches above where easy breathing can be qenched. The tight grip On Will's ankle was the last thing on his mind a that moment. He knew he would make it a few more inches up, even though deeper he was pulled. He knew exentually he would breathe again. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew his time with Sam was not over.

Above the suffication she looked up in horror. The aqua sky flashed red in her eyes as she could no longer hear the silent laugh of Will. She struggled to get from her back sroking to tred, and looked around the pond. Will was not in sight. Her eyes watered with frustration as she knew not where to look. It was only until the sound in her mind rung she knew what was happening.

The increasingly loud piercing whisper in her mind that dragged her to realisation was her own. But they were not her own thoughts, they were his. Their connection was growing stronger.

She plunged her face intot he cold crystal beads of water and searched the vast underworld with her eyes. The sight she saw was so shocking she almost died of emaculating fright. Will floated carelessly down at the bottom of the pond, hs eyes closed and mouth open. What held him down scared her the most. A dark old hand on his ankle, atachted to a dark arm, that to a dark body, into the sand. Only the arm was left sticking out and it seemed to be pulling her love into the sand with it. She gasped under water, tears mixing wit the liquid, and she swam under.


	7. The Unforgotten

Part Six: The Unforgotten

As she pulled him up to the bay, he croaked up water from the depths of his beating throat. It soaked the soil and the rocks that enhabited it. She brushed a hand through his tangled hair and sighed in relife, through a fake smile that calmed him to ease. His blinking eyes watched over her face, and onto the orange sky turning to the dazling darkness that would soon overcome the small woodland. she leaned down and layed a kiss on his forehead to take him to short lived bliss.

"You forget about that okay? Will, please..." she whispered watching the inspiration in his eyes turn to deep thought.

"Sam... i can't just forget."

"Do it for me... at least now. I can't take it right now!"

"Okay okay." he said pulling her down into a hug where she weaped grogilly. He of coarse would not let the thought go. The strange and slimy hand grabbing his ankle and pulling him deaper into the boggy sand, the inscription on the wall made by a woman called Celiece. It was too much to let go of. Even for him.

Miles away, Dana had reacher her destination, and even though her son was expierincing something like nothing before, the show must always go on. She walked into the school and looked at the casting call. William had gotten the spot, the lead. She always knew her son to be a leader.


	8. The Murder

"Tell me it's a dream... tell me it will all go away if i open my eyes." he whispered.

"I can't do that, you son of a bitch. You diserve what you had coming, everything you had coming. I have no pitty for you."

"Lie. I need to hear it."

"I will not lie for you, or anyhting you do. Not anymore..."

"I used to look up to you. You were the one who protected us!"

"But NOT anymore. No more will i guide you, you guided yourself into hell, so i will not fetch you out."

"I always thought you would stay on my side."

"So did I... that was before you did the unthinkable... Mulder."

"Tell me where she is damnit!"

"I can't do that! You know i can't!"

"TELL ME!"

"Mulder sit down!"

"I'm not the bastard here, YOU are!"

"Mul--!"

A gun shot rang through the building.

Will struct the toy gun that was hidden in his back pocket and pushed it to his peer's head.

"Not gonna get out of this one are you?" he whispered loudly, so the small collection of cast members, scattered over the empty auditorium could hear.

"Looks that way, ain't it?" he replied. "But you know how i can pull things out of my sleeve" witht that he slid out a dagger from under his right sleeve and swung it around to Will's neck, holding it procariusly close to his skin.

"Gun beats the knife, you should know that Hamilton." he said.

"Yes... but good beats evil."

"Not in my book!" Will said, and pulled the trigure. A fake gun shot sound was trigured through the speakers and the teen fell off the stage ontot a pile of gym matts. "We'll see how prepared you were once i get to your kingdom, lord... we will see."

"And SCENE" the teacher called, cueing the kids to clap and cheer. "Very good Will and Jason, we have made progress these past few nights, ehh?"

"Sure have, sir." Jason said standing up and walking over to his bags that lay on the floor a few feet away. Everyone else got up and proceeded to the exits. Will decided to take the back. He grabbed his things together and waltzed about the backstage, heading towards the door. When he reached to push it open, a crash came from behind the last curtin. He looked back curiously. His curiosity always got the better of him, and he began to turn around. When he opened the curtin, he saw the glimpse of a shadw run off the stage and out another door. He quickly followed, fearing the dark figure. He chased it into the halls and down to another exit where he fianally lost it. He looked around at the dark, confused and scared. The only thing that seemed to be left was a scrap of paper, or what he thought was jsut a scrap. He walked away not even caring to look.

But alas, he should have. It was a newspaper article. And it seems a certin FBI agent in D.C. was murdered yesterday, not just any FBI agent. Assistant Directior Walter Skinner.


End file.
